we love you, hyung
by ascada
Summary: putus asa... Heechul putus asa karena di tinggal pergi kekasihnya. beruntung dia memiliki adik-adik yang menyayanginya.


Cuaca panas di siang hari itu tidak menyurutkan langkah tegap Heechul menuju tepi sungai Han. Bahkan kostum yang digunakan tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk sekedar membuka masker wajahnya, topi hitam fendora yang di tarik menutupi setengah wajahnya, masker hitam, kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam di lapisi dengan jaket kulit dengan warna sama, celana hitam dan sepatu hitam, membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat kematian.

Di tepuknya seseorang di sana yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi, membuatnya terlonjak terkejut, terlebih melihat kostum Heechul.

"hyung… kau mengejutkanku!" setelah mundur beberapa langkah. Heechul tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, membuatnya tidak mengetahui ekspresi hyungnya.

"kau tahu ini aku?" tanya Heechul.

"tentu saja. Tidak ada orang waras yang akan keluar di siang terik seperti ini dengan kostum aneh sepertimu, hyung. lagipula aku tidak mempunyai janji lain selain denganmu. Kau habis dari pemakaman, hyung?"

"habis mengunjungi Jungmo." Jawabnya pelan. Matanya tertuju lurus ke hamparan air di depannya. Pria di sebelahnya terdiam.

"kau di antar siapa, hyung?"

"Jungso." Heechul masih menatap depan.

"ayo kita pindah, hyung. kulitku sakit terkena panas menyengat. Mobilku tidak jauh dari sini." Heechul mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah di depannya. Mereka masuk mobil dan si pengemudi segera menyalakan pendingin. Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Kim Kyu…" panggil Heechul. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab.

"bagaimana jika aku menyusul Jungmo?" tanyanya pelan.

"maksud hyung?" mata Kyuhyun membesar ketika mengerti maksud Heechul.

"JANGAN GILA, HYUNG…!" serunya tanpa sadar. Heechul sama sekali tidak menunjukan reaksi.

"hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun. Heechul masih tidak memberikan reaksi, membuatnya menarik bahu Heechul agar menghadap ke arahnya. Heechul menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kabur – dia menangis. Kyuhyun segera mendekap hyung nya, membiarkan bahunya basah karena tangisan Heechul.

"keluarkan semua, hyung… menangislah jika itu membuatmu menjadi tenang… tapi ku mohon, jangan pernah berpikir untuk pergi selamanya." Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Heechul yang terus bergetar. Kurang lebih lima belas menit mereka berada dalam posisi itu. setelah di rasa Heechul sedikit tenang, Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan mengambil botol minumnya di kursi belakang. Dia membuka botol dan menyerahkan kepada Heechul.

"minum sedikit, hyung… pasti kepalamu sakit karena menangis terus." Sisi lembut Kyuhyun terus keluar selama beberapa hari terakhir ini, terlebih di hadapan Heechul.

Heechul baru saja ditinggal pergi kekasihnya, Jungmo beberapa minggu yang lalu akibat kecelakaan. Mobil yang dikendarainya tertarbak truk bermuatan air di perempatan jalan dekat rumahnya. Kabar itu Heechul terima saat dia dan grupnya konser di Eropa. Heechul kembali ke Korea keesokan harinya. Dia sempat pingsan karena kelelahan melakukan konser dan mendapat berita mengejutkan itu. beruntung pihak promotor dan grupnya mengijinkan dia tidak mengikuti jadwal selanjutnya dan kembali ke Korea lebih awal. Di temani salah satu manajernya, dia naik penerbangan pagi dan bergegas ke rumah duka. Keluarga Jungmo menunggu Heechul sebelum mereka mengkremasi jenazahnya.

Beberapa minggu sejak kematian kekasihnya, Heechul melakukan jadwalnya seperti mayat hidup. Dia terpaksa mengikuti jadwal yang sudah di buat oleh perusahaannya karena tidak mau memberatkan rekan-rekannya, sekalipun anggota grupnya sama sekali tidak keberatan jika dia tidak melakukan tugasnya. Mereka dengan senang hati akan membantu jadwalnya. Heechul tersenyum, bernyanyi, menari dan berinteraksi dengan penggemarnya, tapi di belakang dia terdiam seperti patung, bahkan tidak menyentuh makanan dan minuman jika tidak di suapi oleh anggota grupnya. Dia tidak sepenuhnya menggunakan hatinya. Seperti setengah dari hatinya menghilang.

"hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun. Dia menarik dagu Heechul ketika yang di panggil tidak menatapnya.

"teruslah kenang Jungmo hyung selama hidupmu… tapi jangan seperti ini terus. Super Junior membutuhkanmu, fans merindukanmu yang biasa, kami membutuhkanmu. Jungmo Hyung pun tidak akan suka melihatmu tanpa senyum." Heechul menatap Kyuhyun berlinang.

"aku tidak sanggup, Kyu… aku tidak sanggup… rasanya ada yang kosong di sini." Heechul menekan dada kirinya kuat.

"aku percaya Jungmo hyung tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri selamanya. Dia akan mengirimkan seseorang untuk menemanimu, hyung."

"benarkah seperti itu? kenapa tidak dia saja yang kembali, Kyu?"

"HYUNG…" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menaikan suaranya.

"sadarlah… sampai kapanpun Jungmo hyung tidak akan bangkit dari kematian!" Heechul terkejut mendengar perkataan yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun. Dia menyentak keras tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memegang lengannya.

"KARENA ITU… BIARKAN AKU MENYUSULNYA!"

"OKE… jika itu keinginanmu… pergilah… susul Jungmo Hyung… hyung ingin menyusulnya kemana? Aku akan mengantarmu!"

"antarkan aku ke jembatan Banpo." Lirih Heechul. Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan membawa mereka ke tujuan Heechul.

"sudah sampai." Kata Kyuhyun. Dia menolak menatap hyung yang di sayanginya itu. hatinya sakit melihat hyungnya seperti itu karena kekasihnya. Dia sama sekali tidak berharap Heechul menyusul Jungmo, tapi emosi sesaatnya lebih kuat. Dia kehabisan akal untuk membuat Heechul kembali seperti dulu.

"terima kasih." Heechul keluar dari mpbil dan berjalan pelan menuju tepi kembatan. Kyuhyun memperhatikan tanpa keluar. Dia mengetik pesan di handphonenya sebelum ikut keluar mobil.

"Kim Kyu… tolong sampaikan pesanku kepada anggota grup. Katakan bahwa aku menyayangi mereka sampa kapanpun. Sampaikan juga permintaan maafku karena harus pergi lebih dahulu." Kata Heechul saat di rasakan Kyuhyun berdiri di sebelahnya. Heechul menatap air di bawahnya terbentang lebar.

"sampaikan permintaan maaf kepada keluargaku, Kyu. Aku telah menjadi anak durhaka untuk orangtuaku dan noona."

"maaf hyung, aku tidak bisa." Kata Kyuhyun tegas. Heechul tersenyum tipis.

"maafkan aku Kyu… bahkan sekarang kau tidak ingin membantuku lagi."

"bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan ucapanmu jika aku menemanimu, Hyung." Heechul menoleh menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"maksudmu?"

"bukankah aku tadi berkata akan mengantarmu? Aku akan mengantarmu menemui kekasihmu, hyung… kita akan pergi ke tempatnya. Aku takut kau tersesat jika ku biarkan kau pergi sendiri." Kyuhyun melempar senyum manisnya kearah Heechul, membuat yang di tatapnya membelakak.

"apa… ap… kau…"

"yupz… aku akan menemanimu melompat dari sini. Aku akan menemanimu memotong nadi atau minum racun. Aku tidak mau kau merasa sendiri, hyung."

"JANGAN GILA!"

"SIAPA YANG GILA DI SINI, HYUNG? KAU YANG GILA! Aku hanya tidak mau hyung pergi sendiri." Heechul menatap Kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya tenang. Tidak ada ketakutan sama sekali.

"Kyu… kumohon… jangan seperti ini. aku tidak mau kau mengikutiku."

"bukankah kita satu paket, hyung? tidak akan ada evil magnae jika evil hyung menghilang. Bukankah kita dijuluki iblis? Tidak ada salahnya jika kita bersama-sama mengunjungi neraka. Bukankah begitu, hyung? aku rasa Jungmo hyung akan terkejut melihat kita berdua di sana nanti." Kyuhyun menjawab tenang, seolah apa yang diucapkannya bukan masalah besar.

"kyu…"

"kau tidak ingin aku mengikutimu? Kalau begitu jangan pergi ke tempat dimana aku tidak bisa bersamamu, hyung." Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke dalam bola mata Heechul. Heechul berjongkok dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"kenapa kau tidak mengerti…" desahnya. Kyuhyun berjongkok di depannya dan menarik tangan Heechul pelan.

"apa yang tidak ku mengerti, hyung? kau ingin menyusulnya? Aku ijinkan, tapi biarkan aku menemanimu. Bukankah hyung yang tidak mengerti? Kami, yang masih hidup sangat menyanyangimu, hyung… kau pergi menyusulnya, lalu bagaimana dengan kami?"

"tapi aku tidak bisa tanpa Jungmo."

"hyung… dengarkan aku. Bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan. Kami pun sama. Keluarga dan penggemarnya pun merasakan sakit yang sama. Tapi jika kau seperti ini, akan lebih banyak lagi yang merasakan sakit. Luka itu akan terus melebar." Kyuhyun berkata bijak. Dia membiarkan Heechul kembali menangis tersedu di depannya.

"HEECHUL HYUNGGG….!" Seruan keras dari sekumpulan orang yang berlari kearah mereka membuat nama yang di panggil menoleh mencari sumbernya. Sekitar satu lusin pemuda berlarian kearah mereka. ekpresi cemas dan takut tercetak sama di wajah semuanya.

"hyung… jangan bunuh diri!" seru Donghae langsung merangkul Heechul dari samping. Eunhyuk di sisi sebelahnya.

"hyung… kumohon jangan tinggalkan kami."

"Heechul hyung…" panggil Siwon lembut. Dia menatap nanar. Kepalanya menggeleng lembut saat Heechul menatapnya.

"kenapa kalian semua di sini?" tanya Heechul pelan. Tenaganya habis terpakai menangis sepanjang hari.

"kau tadi menyuruhku menyampaikan ucapanmu kepada mereka, hyung. sekarang kau bisa mengatakannya sendiri. Aku yang memanggil mereka." ucap Kyuhyun saat pandangan Heechul mengarah kepadanya. Tanpa sadar Heechul mendesah.

"Chulie… kau ingin meninggalkan aku?" tanya Hanggeng. Airmatanya nyaris keluar jika sekali lagi dia mengerjapkan mata.

"Chulie…" panggil Jungso. Dia mendekat perlahan dan ikut berjongkok di depannya.

"apakah ini berat untukmu? Kenapa menanggungnya seorang diri? Apa aku tidak bisa membantumu?"

"Teukie…" Heechul menatap Jungso dengan pandangan berlinang.

"kumohon, Heechulie… kau bisa membagi apapun denganku. Hanya kau satu-satunya temanku. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"hyung…" Heechul mengadahkan wajahnya menatap Kibum.

"jangan mati."

Heechul menatap wajah di sekelilingnya satu persatu. Wajah yang selama 13 tahun selalu bersamanya. Mereka yang berharap untuk terus bersama selamanya. Heechul kembali terisak sambil menunduk.

"maaf…maafkan aku… maafkan aku…" airmata mengalir deras di pipinya. Bagaimana bisa dia berpikiran pendek saat disekelilingnya penuh dengan orang yang menyanyanginya.

"sudah… Chulie… sudah banyak airmatamu yang keluar selama ini. tidak sesuai dengan dirimu yang biasa." Bujuk Jungso. Dia terus mengusap airmata Heechul di pipinya. Warna merah di sekitar mata Heechul tampak jelas.

"benar, hyung… lihat matamu sudah sangat merah. Kau harus bekerja sangat keras untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula." Yesung berkata sangat serius.

"Heechul hyung itu cantik dan tampan Yesung hyung… dia tidak repot menjaga wajahnya, tidak seperti dirimu yang menggunakan banyak make-up."

"apa katamu?!" Yesung menatap Eunhyuk tajam. Yang ditatap hanya memberikan senyuman lebar, menampilkan gusinya.

"Heechul hyung… kau tidak usah bunuh diri. Aku rasa neraka tidak akan menerimamu, hyung. mereka takut kehidupan di sana lebih kacau karena kedatanganmu." Perkataan Kangin langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari semuanya, termasuk Heechul.

"apa…? Apa aku salah berbicara?" tanyanya tidak sadar.

"MEMANG SALAH…!" Kangin terkejut mendapat seruan dari mereka.

"hyung… apa menurutmu kau akan tenang meninggalkan mereka? tidakkah kau akan merindukan mereka nanti?" tanya Kyuhyun. Heechul tidak menjawab. Dia masih memperhatikan wajah di sekelilingnya. Benar, sepertinya dia tidak tenang jika harus meninggalkan mereka yang menyanyanginya.

"Heechul Hyung…" panggil Ryeowook.

"Jungmo Hyung pergi karena kecelakaan… jika tidak ada tradegi itu, aku rasa dia pun tidak ingin meninggalkan dunia lebih dahulu. Itu sudah menjadi takdirnya, hyung. jadi, hyung tidak boleh pergi sekarang. Takdir manusia tidak ada yang tahu, begitu juga dengan takdirmu. Jika bisa, kita akan mengalahkan takdir kita agar bisa terus bersama." Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook membuat wajah-wajah di sekelilingnya terpaku menatapnya. Mereka tidak tahu seorang Ryeowook bisa mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu.

"benarkah yang di depanku Wookie?" tanya Kangin

"bisakah seseorang mencubit pipinya. Aku takut menyentuhnya." Kata Kibum. Ryeowook menatap wajah-wajah di depannya heran.

"ada apa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"ah… ti… tidak… tidak ada…" jawab mereka.

"maafkan aku… sudah merepotkan kalian… aku terlarut dengan rasa kehilangan tanpa menyadari sekitarku… aku… aku tidak bisa melupakannya cepat, tapi kumohon… bantu aku mengurangi rasa ini walaupun sedikit. Apakah kalian mau?" Heechul menatap satu persatu wajah di sekitarnya. Mereka balas menatapnya dengan denyum lebar dan anggukan kepala.

Kesedihan akibat kehilangan seseorang, bukan sesuatu yang dengan gampang dapat dilupakan begitu saja. Tidak sedikit yang menjadi depresi bahkan hilang akal. Berbagai cara mereka lakukan untuk mengurangi kesedihan di hati. Tapi dukungan orang di sekitar mampu membuat kita bertahan. Ucapan "jangan pergi. Kami menyanyangimu" mampu membuat mereka yang kehilangan bertahan.

"bagaimana jika kita makan sekarang? Dekat sini ada restoran daging panggang yang enak." Ucapan Shindong mendapat sambutan antusias.

"SETUJU…!"

"Teukie hyung yang bayar…" seru Donghae. dia menarik lengan Eunhyuk untuk berlari. Shindong dan Kangin menyusul di belakangnya.

"YAKZ… KALIAN… Kenapa aku yang bayar?!"

"sudahlah, hyung… biar aku yang bayar." Ujar Siwon.

"hahaha… aku bercanda, Siwonie… aku yang bayar kali ini. aku senang dengan keputusan sahabatku ini." Jungso merangkul Heechul di sebelahnya.

"jangan pernah berpikir seperti tadi, hyung… atau aku akan benar-benar menemanimu." Ancam Kyuhyun. Heechul tersenyum dan merangkul Kyuhyun di sisi lainnya.

"aku rasa mereka tidak akan menerima kita berdua, Kyu… tempat mereka terlalu kecil untuk kita."

"hyung kita sudah bisa berbicara dengan sangat baik… sepertinya dia sudah sembuh."

"terimakasih Yesungie… terimakasih semua… dan juga maaf…"

"sudahlah, hyung… kata-katamu bukan seperti kau yang biasa… lagipula mau berapa banyak kau meminta maaf? Persediaan maafku tidak banyak lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun. Jawabannya mendapat jitakan lembut dari Leeteuk dan Yesung.

"KALIAN… Kenapa lambat sekali jalannya?! Cepatlah…! Dagingnya hampir dihabiskan mereka bertiga…!" seruan Donghae di depan pintu restoran membuat mereka berlari masuk ke dalam. Heechul di tarik Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"yakz… jangan dihabiskan… aku yang bayar kali ini!" Leeteuk berseru keras begitu masuk ke dalam.

"imo… tambah dagingnya 5 piring lagi!" seru Kangin begitu melihat semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam.

"nasinya juga tambah 8, imo…!" seru Eunhyuk. Jungso atau yang biasa di panggil Leeteuk menepuk dahinya melihat kerakusan adik-adiknya. Kartunya yang jarang digunakan sepertinya akan jebol bulan ini.

Cuap-cuap: cerita ini saya buat dalam waktu sekitar 3 jam, sambil nonton Knowing bros. hahahaha… padahal gak ada adegan di sana yang galau atau baper, tapi kepikiran bikin cerita kayak gini. Ckckck…

Saya pernah di tinggal pergi selamanya oleh orang terdekat, kakek saya. Tapi gak ada pikiran untuk menyusul, sekalipun saya sedih. Saya menangis selama 3 hari. Tapi setelahnya, saya menjalani hidup biasa. Kemarin tante saya cerita, salah satu kenalan yang belum lama di kenal, ditinggalkan istrinya meninggal. Istrinya meninggal kecelakaan pesawat yang meledak di udara saat perjalanan ke Menado beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia sempat depresi bahkan masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Beruntung dia cepat sembuh. Saya gak tahu gimana perasaannya, tapi saya prihatin. Sekarang dia sering cari teman ngobrol agar tidak terlarut kesedihan.

Kim Heechul dekat dengan Kim Jungmo, bahkan mereka buat duet kan? Saya suka buat crackpair. Hahaha… terkadang, saat saya baca ffn dan tidak menemukan karakter yang saya inginkan, saya sedikit kecewa. Saya bukan seseorang yang selalu update dengan segala sesuatunya. Terkadang saya menyukai seseorang yang berasal dari tahun-tahun lama. Idol di bawah 9 tahun kurang cocok dengan selera saya, saya bukan penggemar de-gems. Hahaha…

Kritikan atau perkataan jahat dalam hasil karya memang membuat pembuat merasa down, marah dan kecewa. Begitu juga dengan saya. Hei… bagaimanapun saya juga manusia, kan… tapi seperti yang selalu saya bilang, di dunia ini tidak akan seimbang jika hanya di isi putih, harus ada hitam. Seperti yin dan yang. Jadi komentar seperti apapun jahatnya, tidak akan membuat saya lelah menulis.

Jadi… hanya nikmati saja karya yang sudah dihasilkan oleh kita, penulis. Jika tidak menyukai, cukup keluar dan mencari karya yang sesuai dengan minat masing-masing. Saya pun seperti itu.

Enjoy…

ASCADA


End file.
